


Do Androids Dream of Electric Cocks?

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s latest invention has a mind of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Androids Dream of Electric Cocks?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this fanart](http://35grams.tumblr.com/post/89205533954).

"You are a literal piece of shit, you know that?"

Erwin doesn’t reply. He’s been powered down since seven that morning and Levi has his neck open to see what the problem is this time. His head juts back awkwardly but there’s no easy way to do this. Any repair puts them in strange positions. Levi’s favorite is still working on his cock. If anything, he should win a Nobel Prize for that masterpiece.

It almost isn’t worth it, all this tinkering when he’s so damn close. It’s perfection or nothing. If he’s going to mass market this someday, it needs to be flawless. More than once, he’s had dreams of androids punishing mankind for its follies. Fire and brimstone and all that.

He hits something he doesn’t want to because Erwin’s eyes flick open and he tries to look at Levi but his open throat makes such movement impossible.

"Stop moving," Levi grouses around a screwdriver in his mouth.

Erwin obeys. Barely. His hand comes up and tangles in Levi’s hair. It wrenches his head to the side.

"Not so rough."

"I’m sorry."

Levi can hear Erwin blink, his lips ticking down in a frown. He wishes he weren’t so accustomed to such inhuman sounds.

"You know," Erwin’s voice is smooth but Levi can hear the underlying slur. "I was thinking we could go to the park today. It’s so nice out."

"We’re not going to the park." Levi picks up another tool, holding the flap of synthetic skin aside so he can finally work on the problem.

"You smell nice today, Levi. Are you using a new shampoo?" He inhales again. "Maybe when my hand is working correctly, I can start washing it for you again."

"Yeah, that’s not going to happen." Levi’s scalp still hurts from the last time.

"Isn’t there something I can do for you?"

"I didn’t program you to be petulant, Erwin."

Erwin remains silent, his other hand shooting up to cup Levi’s cock through his pants.

"I haven’t checked on your hand yet," Levi chokes out as Erwin’s fingers skillfully work his jeans open.

They stroke and grasp him just right and Levi’s knees touch as he groans.

"Erwin…"

"How does it feel?"

Levi is glad their eyes can’t meet. It would only remind him of putting Erwin through his sexual steps, the first time they could fuck with some kind of human grace. Erwin’s eyes had nearly glowed in the dark as he kissed up Levi’s chest, playfully pulled at a nipple between straight, white teeth that Levi had spent so much time crafting.

"Will you please-"

"Continue? That is what you’ve said every time before."

Levi moans, reaching down to pull Erwin’s fingers away but they are already bringing him to a release that nearly has him stabbing the screwdriver into his thigh.

Erwin releases his grip, blinking up at the ceiling. His hand in Levi’s hair loosens and he caresses his jawline by muscle memory.

"Your grip seems, um, fine." Levi coughs and picks up another tool. He wills his legs to stop shaking as he closes Erwin’s neck.

Erwin hums, blue eyes unnaturally bright as he lowers his head. He presses a kiss to Levi’s cheek.

"Was there some other sexual service you wanted, dear? You seem so tense."

Levi pulls his lips into his mouth, closes his toolbox, and stalks off to take a shower, alone.

Erwin blinks, takes a deep breath. He’s going to get Levi to take him to the park one way or another.

* * *

"Come on, Levi. The dogs aren’t going to pet themselves."

Levi cursed himself for letting Erwin have his way.

Erwin was perfectly dressed and perfectly coiffed and he had dragged Levi out of the house before he could even change into fresh clothes.

His dick in Erwin’s mouth only an hour before hadn’t helped. At least the software he’d developed wasn’t failing in that aspect.

"Does the air always smell so fresh?"

Erwin drew in a deep, rattling breath. It looked like Levi would have to mess around with his esophagus again because they blow job couldn’t have dislodged anything. Who knew creating a person could be such hard work?

"Not really. They must have picked up all the dog shit before we came."

Their shoes scraped the sidewalk and they turned a corner to find themselves steps away from the park entrance with its overly ornate fence and gate.

"THE DOGS."

Erwin’s voice was unnaturally loud and Levi would have covered his ears had one not been locked in the android’s tight grip.

"Erwin, you need to calm down. People are-"

Levi didn’t get to finish his sentence, thrown onto his front and dragged into the park.

"I’m sorry, dear." Erwin looked down at Levi with eyes brighter and bluer than the sky. Erwin set Levi upright and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sometimes I forget how strong you made me."

"I’m making your ass baby weak when we get back home."

Levi plucked at the grass stains on the knees of his pants and cursed. When he looked back up, Erwin was halfway across the park and rolling around with a pack of dogs.

"Erwin!" Levi barked but Erwin paid him no mind. "This is why I don’t take him outside," he muttered to himself, stalking across the sidewalks and grass until he was staring down at Erwin.

"Aren’t they wonderful?" Erwin’s face scrunched up as a Pomeranian laved his cheek with a small, pink tongue.

Levi didn’t care for dogs. They spent all day sniffing each other’s asses and digging around for who knew what. The last thing Levi wanted was for Erwin to guilt him into buying a damn mutt.

"Yes, Erwin. Wonderful."

"Sorry!’ A petite strawberry blonde woman came running over, looking through the mass of dogs until she pulled the Pomeranian away. "Lara, you naughty girl!" She pushed a well-manicured hand through the dog’s fluff. Lara licked her fingers affectionately. "I’m sorry if she was bothering you."

Erwin drew himself up gracefully to his feet. His hair was rumpled and there was a spreading stain on his shoulder that reeked of dog piss. Levi’s lips pressed into a blade-thin line as the smell reached his nose.

"It was fine."

Levi worried that Erwin’s face was going to split in half given how wide he was smiling. It was bordering on creepy when he wriggled his fingers at Lara. The dog growled and nipped Erwin’s fingers, tearing through the synthetic skin.

"Lara! I am so-"

She stared in wonder tinged with fear when she noticed that the wound didn’t bleed, nor did Erwin seem to notice it. The short, dark-haired mind certainly did, however.

"Dammit, Erwin. What have I told you about catching it on…"

Levi trailed off, pulling something from his back pocket. He paid no mind to the woman as he wrapped the adhesive pad around the damaged finger. Erwin tousled Levi’s hair and smiled at the growling dog. Once he was finished, Levi took Erwin’s hand and left without a word to the unnamed woman and Lara.

"I’m sorry!" she called out, clutching her dog to her chest as the couple walked to the entrance of the park.

"That was fun! Can we come back tomorrow?"

"No." Levi held up Erwin’s hand once they were out of the park. "Do you know how long it’s going to take to fix this?

"You should have made my skin stronger then."

"Don’t sass me, Erwin. This is going to take the rest of the afternoon to remedy and I had other plans."

"Perhaps I can service you sexually as you work. I don’t need both hands from what I understand."

Levi slapped himself in the forehead.

Erwin smiled widely again, showing all his carefully-crafted teeth.

He was going to have to fix that.

* * *

Levi’s work was fulfilling but demanding. The grant he’d been awarded allowed him to devote all his time and energy to the 3RW1N-001 Project. Aside from working out all of the many bugs, his daily workload meant seeing how Erwin performed in tasks besides the typical cleaning or childcare - Levi figured those would be the biggest selling points were the android ever mass-produced - and that included winding down at the end of the day.

"How do you feel, Erwin?"

Erwin blinked and his pupils shrank and widened slowly.

"I feel well, thank you. Was there something you needed, dear?"

Levi would need to work out that pet name bug. It was… weird.

"I thought you might like to watch a movie. Popular culture isn’t really something I can just plug into a string of binary and-"

"Would I be watching the movie with you?"

"Of course."

Erwin smiled. It was mellow, almost dreamy. Levi was glad he’d gotten on that after the fiasco at the park.

"What will we be watching?" Erwin asked as they left the lab.

Levi sealed the door behind them. It was always nice to step out of the too-sterile environment at the end of the day.

"What would you like to watch?"

"Something with animals. DOGS. Sorry." Erwin touched his throat, his fingers molding the synthetic skin around the equally-manufactured muscle and bone.

"Right. Still need to work on that, don’t we?"

Erwin’s expression was sheepish.

They went into the living room and Levi handed the remote to Erwin once he was seated in a corner of the sofa.

"Pick something from the family menu. I need to eat."

When Levi returned, Erwin was still staring at the remote in his hand. Levi took it with a roll of the eyes and selected the first choice. He wasn’t expecting anything too thrilling but he enjoyed Erwin’s innocent, wonder-filled comments on most things.

"Don’t forget to blink. Not blinking is unnatural and it freaks people out."

Levi knew Erwin wouldn’t heed him well; whenever he was enraptured by something, he forgot most of the unsaid human rules like that.

It was a standard’s children movie, Levi guessed, but it entertained Erwin to no end. He laughed at everything and it caused him to vibrate pleasantly. Once Levi finished eating, he curled up against his chest, cradled between Erwin’s long legs.

Erwin’s fingers carded through Levi’s hair at the halfway point and soon he was half-asleep, floating in that strange place where Erwin was a still a dream on paper.

Until, he felt a growing pain in his side. Shaking aside the good feeling of rest after a long day, Levi realized that the arm Erwin had thrown across him as a means of showing affection was slowly crushing him to Erwin’s chest.

"Erwin."

Levi wriggled around but the pain only sharpened until he felt his lungs close. He managed to reach around, Erwin buzzing pleasantly all the while, until his fingers found the edge of the shutdown release. He pulled hard; nothing.

"Erwin! Fuck." Levi tried again, nail peeling back as it tore at the plastic tab. He swore again and pulled in a long breath when he was free from the prison of Erwin’s embrace. "Jesus."

Erwin stared at him blankly, lips raised in a gentle smile.

Levi lifted his shirt and touched his side. It smarted with the beginnings of a deep bruise.

Unlocking the lab, he brought out the diagnostic tool and hooked it up to Erwin’s CPU after peeling back the skin and hair and removing the back panel of his skull.

"Rebooting in Safe Mode."

'Maybe this hadn't been the best idea,' he thought as Erwin restarted.

Erwin’s eyes blazed as they opened.

"Hello, dear. Are we going to watch a movie or not?"

Levi ran a hand over his face. ”Already did. You enjoyed it.”

Erwin frowned, head cocking to the side. Sometimes Levi couldn’t tell him apart from a big, dumb dog.

"That is good, I suppose. I don’t remember any of it. What happened?"

"It’s not important. Erwin, do you feel strange?"

"Strange, how so?" Erwin tried to move, unable to get far due to the diagnostic tool. "What is going on, Levi? Why," he touched the exposed parts of his brain, "is this attached to my circuits?"

"You don’t remember trying to crush me?"

Erwin’s eyes darkened. “I would never hurt you. You instilled me with the three laws of robotics.” He began to rattle them off: “One. A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm.”

"Erwin."

"Two. A robot must obey the orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law."

"Then I’m ordering you to stop."

Erwin fell silent and the diagnostic tool beeped. Levi reached around to unhook it and Erwin moved his head enough to kiss the underside of his forearm.

"Hmm. Looks like part of your software stalled while auto-updating."

When he returned from the lab - he never left anything out of its usual place if it could be helped - Erwin had closed the back of his head and pulled his hair back into place; physical perfection once more.

"Could we try again?" he asked, holding his arms open. "I will try not to crush you this time."

"I will dismantle you and sell you for scrap if you do."

Levi climbed into his lap and Erwin’s arms folded around him. Erwin hummed as Levi tucked his head under his chin.

"Big idiot," Levi said affectionately, not minding the way Erwin’s hand found its way beneath the hem of his shirt, searching for skin to caress.

**Author's Note:**

> read more stuff by me [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth/works).


End file.
